


"Hello Boys"...."TONY?!"(artwork)

by StonyStepsUphill



Series: Stuck on you Tony! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, NSFW Art, Transformation, Young Tony Stark, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyStepsUphill/pseuds/StonyStepsUphill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello boys..." Tony glossed lips curl into a smirk as it dawns on both Steve and Bucky. That before them is THE Tony stark, Dressed and Not in a simple suit. No. Those were defiantly heels and that was DEFINITELY a dress "TONY?!"... (ArtWork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hello Boys"...."TONY?!"(artwork)

This is For Kigichi. A reminder of an AU that we were discussing. they are in High school (they are of legal age at this point Senior year) and one of plots were about one of those days where you “wear your crazy socks day” or “dress for Success day”. well there is this one day where you dress of the Opposite Sex Boys as girls and girls as boys (I am sure some of you might of gone through that whole Senior Dress up week). Tony participates and Boy, does he goes all out on it. Heels,Stockings ,make up,waxing(there were manly tears),Brow plucking, hair neat and done, even the under garments. At the end of the day it was all for His boys to simple unwrap. the boys take a quick snap to Ahem! Remember.

 


End file.
